User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO II Q
''Story'' Q: D-ZERO is notably darker than other entries of fanfiction, touching upon topics such as killings and rape. Why are these elements involved within the story of D-ZERO? A: All of these are emotional expressions of the events that happen either around the planet or within my lifetime. The story of rape in particular, the Tsukimori Affair subplot, was based on a major event that greatly changed my life. Q: Luna is much angrier and sadder in this installment. Could perhaps her childhood and the events that transpired in the first D-ZERO finally caught up to her? A: We see towards the end of the first D-ZERO, Maria has died. Well, we haven't actually seen it but it will be referenced about throughout the series and told of in D-ZERO: Chronicles. Maria's death has had a massive effect on Luna's mental health, leading to her having terrible visions and nightmares, worse than those during the Synchro Dimension arc of the first D-ZERO. As a result, Luna is more aggressive and ruthless. Q: Regarding Dimension Zero Dragon, it has been said to be the true form to Zero Burst Dragon. How did Luna gain access to this form? A: This will be explained during the chapter she gets it. Until then, please enjoy the card in Starter Deck 2017 Q2. Q: Luna has been mentioned several times she's stronger than most usual Knights of Hell. Why is that? A: Luna is no Knight. What she has is no Mark of Cain (originally adapted from Supernatural), but the "Mark of Cain" on her arm is a disguise put on by a much older and more powerful force. Stay tuned as this same force is equally as important in other installments. ''Gameplay'' Q: With the introduction of Link Summons, how does this affect Impure Monsters? A: With Impure Monsters never having existed in the Extra Deck, this strengthens the mechanic, allowing for more space to be used on them. As they are not in the Extra Deck, they exist only in a Main Monster Zone. Q: What is Tribe? A: Tribe is a group of monsters that share categories outside of Types or names, such as the Sacred Beast monsters. Should the Tribe mechanic be applied to them, wordings on cards will be much shorter than before. Q: Impure has undergone major changes. What are these? A: They now are allowed to use more than one Material and can Impure Summon multiple times a turn, however, the Summoner must send cards from their hand to the Graveyard equal to the number of Materials used to Summon it (if cards like Macro Cosmos are on the field, they are banished instead). Thus, it still requires strategy to use them as you do need to get rid of cards in your hand to Summon them in the first place. Overextend, and you'll have no more Spell/Trap Cards to Set. That is all to the Q&A for now. Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO II is currently in development. Category:Blog posts